darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hat Logan
Big Hat Logan, seeker of knowledge, is mentor to Griggs of Vinheim and an advanced sorcery trainer in Dark Souls. He is voiced by Ian Thompson. __TOC__ Locations #Caged in Sen's Fortress behind a destructible wall (can be broken by a Serpent Soldier, a strong weapon, or rolling a boulder down the middle groove). #In Firelink Shrine beside Griggs. #Prison in the Duke's Archives. #Library in the Duke's Archives, near the room leading to the Crystal Cave. #The arena of the first encounter with Seath the Scaleless. Plot Big Hat Logan is first encountered in Sen's Fortress. His cage is hidden behind a wall, which can be destroyed by manipulating the iron ball trap mechanism, using a powerful enough weapon, or goading the sleeping man-serpent guard to attack the wall. After freeing him with either the Cage Key or Master Key, Big Hat Logan thanks the player and later retreats to Firelink Shrine. There, he accompanies Griggs of Vinheim and offers to sell the player advanced Sorceries. Big Hat Logan soon leaves Firelink Shrine after the Lordvessel has been obtained. He is then jailed in The Duke's Archives. Logan explains that he is there to study Seath the Scaleless and his magic. After freeing him with the Archive Tower Giant Cell Key, players can find Logan in an ancillary library close to the third bonfire in The Duke's Archives, where he sells Crystal Sorceries as well as his prior spells. Alternatively, if not freed by you by Seath's defeat, he will free himself and move to the library. Unfortunately, Logan's infatuation with Seath's magic eventually drives him insane after his entire stock of spells has been purchased. He will move to the large chamber where Seath the Scaleless was first encountered and become hostile. Lore Master Logan was a famous Sorcerer and a royal member of the Vinheim Dragon School before he turned Undead about one hundred years ago.Dialogue with Rickert of Vinheim. His nickname stems from the gigantic hat he wore which completely hid his face; he used it to block the noise and stares from those around him in order to focus his thoughts.Big Hat description. His weapon was once an ordinary catalyst employed by the Sorcerers of Vinheim, but it has since been strengthened due to lengthy use over time.Logan's Catalyst description. Similarly, his robe is one typically worn by apprentices at Dragon School.Sage Robe description. Logan is credited with having developed the Soul Spear Sorcery, among others,Homing Soulmass description. which is referenced repeatedly in the legends and is said to be on par with Lord Gwyn's lightning.Soul Spear description. In his attempt to reach Anor Londo, presumably to gain access to The Duke's Archives and its vast store of endless knowledge, he became imprisoned in Sen's Fortress, where he first encounters the Chosen Undead.Dialogue with Crestfallen Merchant. Strategy Big Hat Logan has a repertoire of dangerous Sorceries, including Soul Spear and Homing Soulmass. If attacked later in the game, he also possesses their augmented crystal variants. However, he is fairly fragile and can be killed before he deals too much damage. If killed when encountered in Sen's Fortress or Firelink Shrine, he will not drop anything. Notes *Big Hat's Set and Logan's Catalyst are found in a chest where he normally sits in The Duke's Archives after he goes insane and travels to the arena where Seath is first encountered. (The elevator is likely at the top of its shaft and the lever will need to be used to bring it back. It is recessed and hidden on the first floor.) *When Big Hat Logan is battled, he wears no clothes except for his big hat, because he has gone insane. *When spoken to in the Duke's Archives there is no Intelligence requirement to purchase his spells. Wares Logan will not sell anything to the player unless they have at least 15 Intelligence. Soul Arrow | Sorc Soul Arrow.png | 1,000 | Great Soul Arrow (Dark Souls) Great Soul Arrow | Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | 6,000 | Heavy Soul Arrow | Sorc Heavy Soul Arrow.png | 2,000 | Great Heavy Soul Arrow | Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | 8,000 | Homing Soulmass | Sorc Homing Soulmass.png | 20,000 | Soul Spear (Dark Souls) Soul Spear | Sorc Soul Spear.png | 40,000 | Magic Shield | Sorc Magic Shield.png | 3,000 | Magic Weapon | Sorc Magic Weapon.png | 3,000 | Crystal Soul Spear (Dark Souls) Crystal Soul Spear | Sorc Crystal Soul Spear.png | 50,000 | ast9 = True | Crystal Magic Weapon | Sorc Crystal Magic Weapon.png | 20,000 | ast10 = True | Homing Crystal Soulmass | Sorc Homing Crystal Soulmass.png | 30,000 | ast11 = True }} * Only available at The Duke's Archives Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Equipment Sen's Fortress= Traveling Gloves | hands-upg = 8 | hands-img = Traveling Gloves (Big Hat's Set).png | legs = Traveling Boots | legs-upg = 8 | legs-img = Traveling Boots.png | spell1 = Great Soul Arrow (Dark Souls) Great Soul Arrow | spell1-img = Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | spell2 = Great Heavy Soul Arrow | spell2-img = Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | spell3 = Soul Spear (Dark Souls) Soul Spear | spell3-img = Sorc Soul Spear.png }} |-| The Duke's Archives= Traveling Gloves | hands-upg = 10 | hands-img = Traveling Gloves (Big Hat's Set).png | legs = Traveling Boots | legs-upg = 10 | legs-img = Traveling Boots.png | spell1 = Great Soul Arrow (Dark Souls) Great Soul Arrow | spell1-img = Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | spell2 = Great Heavy Soul Arrow | spell2-img = Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | spell3 = Homing Crystal Soulmass | spell3-img = Sorc Homing Crystal Soulmass.png | spell4 = Crystal Soul Spear (Dark Souls) Crystal Soul Spear | spell4-img = Sorc Crystal Soul Spear.png }} |-| The Duke's Archives (Insane)= Great Soul Arrow | spell1-img = Sorc Great Soul Arrow.png | spell2 = Great Heavy Soul Arrow | spell2-img = Sorc Great Heavy Soul Arrow.png | spell3 = Homing Crystal Soulmass | spell3-img = Sorc Homing Crystal Soulmass.png | spell4 = Crystal Soul Spear (Dark Souls) Crystal Soul Spear | spell4-img = Sorc Crystal Soul Spear.png | spell5 = White Dragon Breath | spell5-img = Sorc White Dragon Breath.png }} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *Big Hat Logan seems to prefer sitting down in a meditative position, except for the first encounter when he's in a hanging jail cage. *Logan shares many similarities with Sage Freke from Demon's Souls. Both are first found trapped in cages and rescued by the player. Both are preceded by apprentices looking for them, have an unhealthy fascination with magic, and are found sitting in the main hub area. *Rickert of Vinheim mentions to the player that Big Hat Logan is famous in Vinheim; however, he also mentions that Logan was from "a hundred years ago". Either Logan has remained sane for as long as he has been undead, or time warping in Lordran has brought Logan to a time where one does not belong. *When Logan is encountered hostile, he is not hollowed, but was driven insane in a more "traditional" sense. All other NPCs appear in their charred, undead forms when they attack players after hollowing. *If the player dies fighting against Big Hat Logan while in Seath's arena, the player will respawn in the prison as if they were killed by Seath himself. *Unusually, Big Hat Logan's name is spelt out explicitly as ビッグハット ローガン (Biggu Hatto Ro-gan) in the original Japanese, rather than being a translation. Gallery OldMage Art.jpg|Concept art Logan Insane.png|Logan after turning insane References pl:Logan Wielki Kapelusz Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Characters